


I'm Cold

by KathleenHolson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Les pulls de John Watson
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathleenHolson/pseuds/KathleenHolson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John avait froid. Et pourtant, si quelqu'un lui avait dit il y a quelques années que ce qui lui manquerait le plus de l'Afghanistan serait sa chaleur, alors John lui aurait ri au nez.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour,   
> Je suis toute nouvelle sur AO3, alors si quelque chose cloche, n'hésitez pas à me le dire !
> 
> J'espère que ce petit OS vous plaira :)
> 
> Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de la série Sherlock ne m'appartiennent pas.

John avait froid.

Et pourtant, si quelqu’un lui avait dit il y a quelques années que ce qui lui manquerait le plus de l’Afghanistan serait sa chaleur, alors John lui aurait ri au nez. La chaleur là-bas était définitivement l’ennemi numéro un. Le soleil irradiait, brûlant leurs peaux nues exposées, tannant leurs visages et poignets. Les rayons semblaient s’engouffrer sous leurs uniformes et y rester prisonnier sous l’action d’un quelconque effet de serre fort déplaisant : le soir, leurs corps n’étaient que sueur. La nuit, dans sa fraîcheur douce et apaisante, était attendue comme le messie, laissant à leur peau enflammée un peu de répit avant de subir la chaleur cuisante du lendemain.

Alors, quand on lui avait annoncé que la balle qu’il avait reçue dans l’épaule signifiait l’arrêt de son engagement au Moyen-Orient, John s’était dit qu’au moins, il n’aurait plus jamais trop chaud. Et il avait raison. Ce qu’il n’avait pas prévu cependant, c’est qu’il n’aurait plus jamais chaud _tout court_.

John était revenu un matin de janvier.   
En janvier dans la province d’Helmand, la température moyenne est de treize degrés Celsius, mais le soleil est présent, et le simple fait de sentir ses rayons caresser votre peau vous tient chaud. A Londres, à la même époque, le mercure affiche cinq minuscules degrés, et le ciel est si nuageux que le soleil se distingue à peine, quand bien sûr, il ne pleut pas.

Lorsque John est rentré au pays ce jour-là, il était si heureux de ne pas avoir à porter son si lourd uniforme qu’il avait simplement opté pour une vieille chemise à carreaux qu’il avait retrouvé dans ses affaires. Et c’est ainsi que tout commença.

Ce jour-là, John eut froid. 

La sensation pour n’importe qui d’autre eût été déplaisante, mais pour lui, elle fut comme un soulagement après ces sept années passées dans le désert.

Le lendemain, John enfila une autre chemise. Mais la sensation de froid subsista, commençant à devenir désagréable. Décidément, il semblait avoir oublié à quel point l’air de Londres était frais, à cette saison.

Le surlendemain, John ajouta une veste à sa chemise. Le froid le mordit encore au petit matin, mais avec moins d’intensité que la veille. Il rencontra Mike, puis l’indescriptible Sherlock. Ce-dernier avait d’ailleurs eu le mérite de l’échauffer au sens propre comme au figuré, lui permettant de se sentir un peu plus à son aise dans le climat hivernal.

Néanmoins, lorsqu’il se rendit au 221B Baker Street le jour suivant, John trouva plus prudent de porter un pull. Pas qu’il doutait des extraordinaires capacités de son nouveau colocataire à l’énerver –et donc le réchauffer–, mais tout de même, il n’en pouvait plus d’avoir froid.

Dès lors, John commença à empiler les épaisseurs. T-shirt, chemise, pull, veste, blouson... John n’avait jamais eu aussi froid de sa vie. Et son armoire n’avait jamais autant comporté de pulls, l’incroyable collection – _qui plus est, de mauvais goût, selon un certain détective_ – en était presque risible.  
Sa jeune psychologue lui avait dit que cette manie de se couvrir excessivement était un moyen inconscient d’essayer de reproduire la chaleur ressentie en Afghanistan, lieu où il pouvait sentir continuellement la délectable et rassurante adrénaline couler dans ses veines... Le froid symbolisant en quelque sorte le vide émotionnel... _blablablah_. Bien sûr, John avait trouvé cette explication complètement ridicule. 

Car John avait froid, et ça, ça n’était pas psychosomatique.

Alors ce matin-là, lorsqu’il se réveilla, nu dans ce lit, il se dit qu’il aurait dû être glacé jusqu’aux os, et pourtant... il su au moment ou les yeux de son incroyable colocataire vinrent s’ancrer dans les siens, ses longs bras l’étreignant contre lui, qu’il n’y aurait jamais meilleur endroit où il se serait senti aussi agréablement entouré de chaleur. 

Après tout, peut-être qu’il y avait un peu de psychologie là-dedans, non ?


End file.
